


[FFXIV][喵美丽R18]要看看我的夜光快递吗

by tedde01



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedde01/pseuds/tedde01





	[FFXIV][喵美丽R18]要看看我的夜光快递吗

一只莫古力艰难地从伊修加德出发，在乌尔达哈的某个屋顶上找到了埃斯蒂尼安。“有——有埃斯蒂尼安的包裹！”  
邮递员莫古力受过专业训练，能扛着比自己大很多的快件走很远。就算如此，埃斯蒂尼安的包裹也比它之前邮送过的重了太多。它气喘吁吁，背后的小翅膀扑棱个不停：“请检查包裹后签收一下！”  
“给我的？”埃斯蒂尼安有点意外。“从哪来的？”  
“伊修加德、伊修加德的包裹！”  
他当是哪位友人寄件，于是摘下头盔，划开包裹随便翻了翻，表情当即风云莫测起来。这只莫古力累得晕头转向，总觉得哪里不对，直到埃斯蒂尼安从包裹里抬头，朝它投来冰冷的视线，它才意识到，自己现在似乎，是可以被人看到的！  
龙骑士不常有邮件，即使有，莫古力们在他面前也都要隐身。他之前和几只翻云雾海的莫古力打过照面，然后在整个族群里传开了，因为凶得很，又总是戴着很吓人的头盔，送信总是要小心翼翼。邮递员绒毛倒竖，转身欲走，还没来得及隐身，就被埃斯蒂尼安一把抓住头顶的球，拎到了眼前。  
“喂，”埃斯蒂尼安把它捏在手铠里，“这包裹的寄件人是谁啊？”  
莫古力哆哆嗦嗦，脑袋一片空白。  
“不、不知道，莫古不知道库啵。”  
“你送来的包裹，还不知道谁寄的件？”  
小邮递员感觉自己被渐渐捏紧了，它吓得叽叽大叫。  
“莫古真的不知道！不知道库啵！是从伊修加德寄过来的，其它真的不知道了库啵！”  
埃斯蒂尼安盯了它半晌，终于决定放它一马。他松了手，莫古力抓着歪掉的邮递员帽隐着身冲了出去。它溜得飞快，自然没心思注意，那个沉甸甸的包裹里，装了足有半箱掩人耳目的爆发药。瓶瓶罐罐底下埋着一只小盒子，包着包装纸。在一众花花绿绿看不出是什么的图案间，一行大字醒目且跳脱。  
“模仿艾默里克大人制作，”那上面写道，“单身男士的最佳选择！”  
龙骑士拧着眉在乌尔达哈房顶拆了包裹。他把爆发药全卖了，然后拿着那个小盒子钻进了沙钟旅亭。他觉得自己有必要回伊修加德一趟，鉴于这不知道是什么的东西在借着艾默里克的名义公然挑衅他的所有权，但一半的理智催他马上动身，另一半的理智又在说服他归顺好奇心。  
好吧。埃斯蒂尼安最终还是坐到床边。如果这里面是什么恶作剧的东西，我马上就炸了它。  
他放下了他的枪，把盒子倒扣在桌子上。只听清脆的喀哒两声，从里面掉出一只胶囊形的罩子。他想把罩子拿起来看看，不料手一捏，就见一个肉粉色的飞机杯和一管精致的小玻璃瓶，一前一后地从罩子里滚了出来。

 

博雷尔的老管家打开门，看见埃斯蒂尼安站在外面。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”他有些意外，“好久不见，难得会在府上看到您。”  
埃斯蒂尼安不自在地咳了一声，一手抱着头盔，一手揣着那个被他撕掉了包装纸的小盒子。  
“我有事情找艾默里克商量。”  
“需要我叫人帮您通知一下吗？”  
“不必了。”埃斯蒂尼安回答，“谢谢，不是什么要紧的事。”  
他被请上楼梯，带领去艾默里克的卧室，那里铺着厚厚的地毯，只点了一盏床头灯。壁炉管道将热量送上楼顶，整个屋子被暖气烤得热融融。老管家给他端来一杯茶，他抿了一口，认出那不是他之前用过的杯子。  
“艾默里克阁下特意为您购置了一只新杯子，以后您到博雷尔府上，这只就是您的专属了。”老管家说。  
埃斯蒂尼安眉头微动。“他大概几点会回来？”  
“艾默里克阁下最近工作到很晚，这几天的话，一般是两点左右。”  
“那好。”他点点头，“我在这里等他就好……还有，请别告诉他我来了。”  
龙骑士把盔甲脱了，小心置在桌边，穿着软甲里衬坐回椅子上等了一会儿，又闲不下来地摸出那个盒子。伊修加德少有这种东西，就连寻欢作乐的场所都屈指可数，但他不是没见过。更早一些时，他随骑士团四处奔走，艰苦扎营生活里一众荷尔蒙爆棚的男兵总要找点乐子。据说是模仿女人的，没尝过滋味又找不到女人的小年轻们借此纾解旺盛的精力。埃斯蒂尼安觉得庸俗，没曾想有一天自己会拿上这东西，包装上居然还有艾默里克的名字。这和艾默里克有什么关系？  
他自然不会怀疑艾默里克做过什么，八成是某个噱头，或者多少人觊觎他家总长大人。埃斯蒂尼安把手指头戳进去试，那里面居然是滑的，还有黏乎乎的什么润滑液体，够逼真，可惜离真人还差得很远。想到这里，一股莫名的优越感突然把他包围了——艾默里克早就是他的人了，别人见过的艾默里克他见过，别人没见过的艾默里克他也见过，甚至还吃过不下几次。  
埃斯蒂尼安在占有欲蒸腾之余终于稍稍宽了点心，开始批判地研究那个玩具。这自然和艾默里克没法比，大概只能用来宽慰没有性生活的单身人士。真可悲，他暗暗想，每每自己同艾默里克欢愉，那处总是缠得紧紧的，顶入时会被整个吸在湿又热的软肉里，舒服得不得了；假如一路抽出至顶端，再全部送进去，就能感觉到艾默里克光裸的双腿软绵绵地在他腰侧打颤。  
“不行了……”黑发恋人有时会这样喘息，有时让他停一停，还有的时候实在受不住，会压抑着声音，叫他的名字。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……慢点……”  
再想下去好像不太对了。埃斯蒂尼安不得不把自己从回忆里揪出来，抓过杯子仰头一饮而尽。从杯底尝到了未完全融化的桦木糖浆，和苦涩的库尔札斯茶叶香混在一起，像是偶尔留宿第二天的早茶之后，艾默里克交换过来的吻。

艾默里克难得结束得早了一点。他确实不知道埃斯蒂尼安在府上，管家也没有同他透露，或许是某种难以言喻的默契所致，十二点过半，他披着夜色匆匆赶回来，在临上楼梯之前迟疑着露出一个微笑。  
“今天有客人来？”他这样问管家。  
卧室里是熄着灯的，埃斯蒂尼安躲在阴影里，看艾默里克踏进房间要点灯，便趁机冲过去，想从背后抓他。预想中的偷袭并没成功，艾默里克似乎早有预料，不急不缓朝他一迎，倒是把埃斯蒂尼安接了个满怀。  
“嘶。”埃斯蒂尼安轻呼一声，膝盖磕到了骑士长的软甲，又不甘示弱地顺势把人按到墙上。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？”  
“当然是我。”铠甲有些碍事，埃斯蒂尼安干脆搂着他的腰，“你知道我在？”  
“我闻到茶叶味了，还有糖浆，”艾默里克笑道，“杯子好用吗？”  
“很有地位感。”埃斯蒂尼安作评，一边把鼻尖凑到他脖颈边吸了一口，“你不问我是来干嘛的？”  
“这种事不是要亲自汇报么？”艾默里克被他按着挣不开，只得伸出手拍他，“让我起来，埃斯蒂尼安……”  
一个急不可耐的吻撞上来，把尾音堵在唇齿间。埃斯蒂尼安就着这个姿势变本加厉地压着他，乱七八糟地啃吻。两个人跌跌撞撞蹭到床边，铠甲的碰击声清脆，又悉数陷入被褥里。  
“……今天不行，明天还有工作。”  
“你每天都有工作。”埃斯蒂尼安开始扒他的铠甲，“我会让你睡个好觉的。”  
“我以为你是为了更有意义的事情来的！”  
“这怎么没有意义，这太有意义了。”长发精灵略有些不满地直起身，点开床头灯，然后又俯下去舔他的耳朵，“我今天收到一个好东西，专门带来给你看的。”  
身下的挣动停止了。艾默里克认命地叹了口气：“你让我起来，我把铠甲脱掉。”  
“衣服也直接脱了吧。”  
“……我等一下先去洗个澡。”  
眼看脱到只剩最后的紧身里衬，埃斯蒂尼安再次先下手为强，直接截了对方的后路。  
“别洗了，完事一起洗。”  
“你……”艾默里克又好气又好笑，想问什么，又被他按住好一通亲起来。

光线昏暗，可是埃斯蒂尼安还是能看清艾默里克被自己亲得水汽丰沛的嘴唇。他心痒得不行，又咬了一口，手不老实地勾住里衣，慢慢向上掀到胸口。晕黄的灯下，黑发精灵的裸露的腰肢像是抹了层蜜，乳首早已经立了起来，同样涂着暧昧的暖色，正随着胸膛一起一伏。埃斯蒂尼安伸手捏了一把，又恶意掐弄了两下，满意地听见一声轻喘。  
“今天状态很好啊，艾默里克。”他扯下对方裤子，握住了略有抬头趋势的小艾默里克。  
艾默里克唔了一声，别过了头去：“现在告诉我吧……你碰见什么了？”  
“也不是什么大不了的事情。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我今天收到了一个包裹……”  
他边说手上边细致地从根部捋到顶端，还在顶端揉了揉。  
“……别玩了……”艾默里克难耐地要去推搡他，“你说什么包裹……？”  
“伊修加德的包裹。猜猜里面是什么？”  
总骑士长有几秒钟的分神，居然开始认真猜测里面到底会是什么东西。还没等他仔细考虑一下，就被突然涌来的快感推着回到现实。埃斯蒂尼安加快了捋动的速度。  
“你怎么突然……呃！别……”  
“不要分心啊，现在可是特殊时间……”  
“明明是……你问……”  
艾默里克蜷起手指扣紧了对方肩头。  
“不许狡辩。”长发精灵在他耳边吹着热气，伸舌去拨弄他的耳坠和热起来的耳朵尖。敏感的耳朵被舔弄，艾默里克没能坚持太久。他在埃斯蒂尼安手里释放了。  
“因为你猜不到的。”他的恋人故意情色地把白浊沾在他腿间，呼吸渐渐变得粗重起来。“要不要试试从后面来？”  
他们今天的润滑不是以前常用的软膏。埃斯蒂尼安不知道带了什么东西，扣开盖子香气奇异。他把那东西倒在手上，又摸上了艾默里克的臀部，朝他的臀缝进发而去。艾默里克抽动了一下，任凭他用沾满湿滑液体的手指探入后穴。那些液体有点像油，有点黏稠，多余的顺着艾默里克的大腿流下来，滴在了床单上。  
“你说的就是这个？”他有些艰难地问。  
“这只是一小部分。”埃斯蒂尼安开始在里面稍稍搅动，接着试着放入了第二根手指。“你觉得……这种油怎么样？”  
艾默里克低低喘着气，“床单是……刚换不久的。”  
“抱歉。”埃斯蒂尼安毫无歉意地说，抽插着渐渐开始变软放松的内壁，又加入了第三根手指，“这个不说……我倒觉得挺好的。你真应该看看你后面是什么样子……”  
润滑液在穴内被搅动出淫荡的水声，那些透明的液体映着灯光，把艾默里克的穴边涂得亮晶晶湿漉漉，连带他翘起来的臀也是。埃斯蒂尼安抽出手指，一手带着润滑液抚上那片晶亮，一手扶着自己胀得发疼的那处插了进去。他插入得太快了，像是要一鼓作气顶到底。艾默里克猝不及防，被顶出一声低哑的尖叫。  
“你慢点！”他咬着皱起来的床单含混道，不曾想身后的人听也没听进去，一下深深插入之后，又拔出大半，再重新撞了进去。  
“埃斯……埃斯蒂尼安！”他吸着气控诉，一只手却伸过来捏着他的下巴侧过头，和他又交换了一个黏乎乎到喘不过气的吻。  
“你还……真是受欢迎啊……我的总长大人。”埃斯蒂尼安压着他的两只手腕，开始故伎重施，一下一下往里凿，动作慢，但是总是够深。艾默里克本来是支着胳膊承受他的进攻，这会儿被撞得软下来，整个前胸都贴在床上，半抬着腰，只有泛着一层淫靡水光的臀部高高翘起。  
“等一下……别那么深……埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克的小穴勉强吞吐着，前面早已经硬了，跟随着一抽一插的动作小幅度地摆动着，可怜极了。  
“我忍得也很辛苦啊……既然你都这么说了，那我们就先试试这个……”埃斯蒂尼安深深一顶，接着全部抽了出来，在艾默里克的臀上蹭了蹭，一手去探床头柜，摸那个飞机杯。这东西做得很讲究，高级合成树胶还有保养啫喱，表面一层滑腻腻。他把它拿在手里掂了掂，又用大拇指戳进入口摆弄了一下，戳得一层柔软厚实的树脂肉壁，“我本来想让你射一次再试试看的，其实也无所谓。”  
艾默里克跪趴着伏在他身下，大腿打颤使不上力气，“够了，等等，我已经……”  
身后的人故意往前挺了挺胯，他被逼出一声哽咽，不得不停了下来。饱胀且滚烫的硬物蹭在沾着黏稠体液和润滑剂的臀缝间，刚被抽插过的穴口有点红肿，但仍然贪吃，在热源色情的抚弄下开始无意识地一收一缩。  
“可你还没射呢，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安狎昵道，气息灼热地凑过来，一边舔吻他光滑的脊背，一边两手绕到腹前，握住了已然湿漉漉的小家伙，“这是包裹里的另一样，换你也来试试。”  
他轻轻拨弄了两下艾默里克的茎身，朝那肉感十足的入口按过去。富有弹性的异物刚一接触就吮吸起敏感的顶端，艾默里克倒吸一口气，陌生的感觉让他挣扎了起来。  
“这是什么！……等……埃斯蒂尼安！”  
他抗拒得厉害，埃斯蒂尼安套了半天也没能成功。他啧了一声，干脆欺身又死死把艾默里克压住，从旁边捞过件不知道是两人谁的里衣。  
“你别乱动啊，我都套不进去。”  
“等……不要用在我身上！”  
“你一定得体验一下，这个飞机杯里面还是仿制你做的呢！”  
“我……不……什么……”  
“待会就知道了，”他把衣服胡乱地缠到艾默里克被反背着的两手腕上，没头没脑地打了好几个结，也不管哪里是袖子哪里是下摆。“我也有试过，不够紧，还是本尊比较舒服。”  
“你……”艾默里克只觉得眼前一晃，自己就着反绑的姿势被龙骑士翻了过来。那只从刚开始就一直在为非作歹的手贴上来，在他的腿根和小腹揉捏一气，接着抓过那个飞机杯，戳着挺立起来的柱身，从底部到顶端向上逗弄似地滑动了几下，轻轻一挑，挑得它欲哭无泪地晃了晃，又受不住地吐出一两点晶莹。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克的声音都带了点哭腔，“别再玩了！快停下……”  
“就试一次，就试一次。”埃斯蒂尼安哄着他没住手，继续捋动着小艾默里克，感受到它已经做好了准备，水淋淋地在自己掌心蹭，便捏着飞机杯，小心翼翼地套了上去。  
“你混蛋……你混蛋……埃斯蒂尼安……呜……”那内壁确实是紧致得很，起初套入有点困难，可进去之后就全都依附上来，将茎体完全包裹在一片湿热柔韧里。艾默里克不是没有自渎过，也并非不适应这样被围拢住的快感，但一想到这是模仿着自己……那处做的，他就羞耻得要命。  
更过分的是，始作俑者偏偏还一直向他讨要感想。  
“这毕竟是个玩具，你比它会吸多了。”埃斯蒂尼安将他两条长腿架起来，勃发的硬物又重新顶进了穴内。艾默里克发出小动物一样的呜咽，因前端带来的刺激而又开始收缩，直夹得埃斯蒂尼安闷哼一声。他一掌拍上身下人挺翘的臀，换来对方没抑制住的惊喘，“放松点，艾默里克，再吸得这么紧我可就不客气了。”  
“这是什么……从哪来的……”艾默里克断断续续地抽噎，“我……这……”  
“别人寄给我的……”埃斯蒂尼安掐着他的胯，被嫩肉吮得舒爽至极，“没有发件人……是不是你的狂热崇拜者？”  
“怎么可能……我不会……”身下人的蓝眼蒙着雾气，已经要被双重快感逼得失神。“埃斯……啊……”  
“舒服吗？”埃斯蒂尼安喘着气凑过去，劲瘦的腰背覆着一层薄汗，“自己上‘自己’的感觉怎么样？”  
他吸住艾默里克的颈侧，作标记一样想给他打上烙印。艾默里克混乱不清地呻吟起来，想要避开他的唇舌。  
“别咬我……别留下痕迹……”他被肏得有点惨了，看上去令人好生怜爱。  
“让别人看，就让他们看。再说了，你不是一直穿高领衣服吗。”埃斯蒂尼安故意作势要继续咬下去，就听艾默里克继续挣扎着同他讲话：“过两天有……设宴，福尔唐家……要穿正装……”  
“那是过两天的事……”  
“……你咬那么重……一周都……呃……”  
埃斯蒂尼安放过了他的脖子，开始顶胯狠狠地肏他。他捏着艾默里克半悬空的臀，力度大到要留下指印，一边压他的腰，让他承受自己每一次撞击，满满当当地吃下去。艾默里克再也说不出来话了。他小声啜泣着，被前后夹击折磨得理智涣散，挂在埃斯蒂尼安肩头的小腿直打哆嗦。  
“不……停……”后背的衣服早就散开了，但是艾默里克已经没有力气再把手抽出来了。“要去……”  
“等等我……艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安终于拿掉了那只作恶多端的飞机杯，转而堵上了他马上要发泄出来的顶端，“艾默里克……”  
“你快……别……呜呃——！”  
微凉的精液被尽数射入温暖巢穴，艾默里克也紧跟着发泄了出来。他被折腾得有点久，液体被一波一波吐出来，零星溅到了自己腹上，还有的慢慢流下去，流到红肿的小穴上。那里乱七八糟，不明液体和还未干透的润滑剂散布在周围，还有臀边被掐出来的指痕，俨然是一副被蹂躏过的模样。  
“做得有点过火了吗……”埃斯蒂尼安亲了亲恋人的脸颊，感受对方逐渐悠长的呼吸——居然已经昏睡过去了。他有些惭愧地将人搂起来，帮他放松两条被压了很久的手臂，又揉了一会儿艾默里克的腰，小心地擦净了腿间的黏稠，然后干脆利落地将那个飞机杯和废纸团扔在了一起。  
想起那张挑衅似的包装纸，他还是有点火大，不过餮足过后，搂着艾默里克，埃斯蒂尼安决定放它一马。思来想去，他还是俯下身侧过头，一口吮住了艾默里克大腿内侧的软肉。  
“这下不会有人看见了……”埃斯蒂尼安平复着呼吸，对着那片肌肤又吻又舔，留下一串只有他才知道的红痕。

fin


End file.
